The Hokage 18
The Hokage 18 '''or Juuhachi, 'is a group of 6 teams that consists of 18 Shinsei world ninjas who work directly under the orders of the Hokage and undergo a series of A-rank missions. It is composed of 13 kunoichi and 5 shinobi who all possess different skills, talents and abilities. They were transfered from the Shinsei world to the ninja world in order to learn to not only be prepared for hardships and fighting physically and mentally, but as to grow as people. They are known internationally and formally as the Juuhachi (Literally meaning 18). The Juuhachi are renown for their special talents and are considered highly skilled and sought after by many shinobi countries. The Juuhachi's skills are easily above ANBU level, but all have chosen to stay below the Jonin level. Sometimes they are compared to the Sannin, though they all claim that they are not be able to defeat them. Members Teams Team Akihiko *Sensei: Akihiko Suzuki *Members: Jenny, Chad, Ulysess Team Akihiko consists of Jenny, Chad and Ulysess of the Shinsei world. Though their abilities don't exactly match up, their personalities and overall good relationship with each other was enough to have the Third Hokage and Akihiko place them in a team together. Ulysess is considered the leader of the three members as Jenny and Chad believe themselves unfit of such a title. Jenny has the talent to control the element Air, Chad has very good aim when it comes to weapons and Ulysess is a quick learner of jutsus and skills. Team Eiko *Sensei: Eiko Himura *Members: Hannah, Krisha, Ana The all kunoichi team consists of Hannah, Krisha and Ana who come from the Shinsei world. This team works extremely well together, skills-wise though their abilites are completely different. As a merger, Krisha tends to politely ask her teammates if she could merge her body with theirs in order to become stronger. The other two, still not used to the idea of merging, often times agree and their strength and abilites rise significantly. With all three girls merged together they go by the name of HAK (pronounced as Haw-k) and have Hannah's body, Krisha's hands and eyes and Ana's face. Eiko often calls them her daughters and as such protects them and will go as far as dying for them if it means that they live. Team Reina *Sensei: Reina Yakamota *Members: Reanne, Gin, Angel The 2nd all kunoichi team is made up of Reanne, Gin and Angel. This team is one of the teams who's abilities compliment each others and are given the nickname of GAR. Angel has the ability to control gravity (not to the level of Pain of course), Reanne has the ability to control a person's mind which also includes reading their mind and looking into a person's memories, and Gin has the ability to control the shadows to a much farther extent than the Nara clan. They use their abilities in a signature attack called "Garpike". The idea of the attack is to eliminate the enemy as quickly as possible. Reanne will start off by stopping the enemy with her mind and allowing them to think that they need to stay in that area. Next Gin will most often appear behind the enemy and take control of their shadow which will control their body and keeps them in a paralyzed, Reanne stops her control over the victim's mind. Then Angel will appear and hold the victim in a state of zero-gravity as Gin releases them from the shadow hold. While Angel holds the victim, Gin and Reanne will either choose to kill the enemy if they're dangerous or knock them out and bind them. The attack is considered to be very clean and flawless. Their sensei Reina is very strict and uptight, but cares about her team deeply. Team Kei *Sensei: Kei Hisagi *Members: Jair, Vivi, Daniel This team consists of Jair, Vivi and Daniel. The team is put together due to having a strength in a type of jutsu that the other two do not excell in. Daniel excells in Ninjutsu, while Jair does poorly in that area and Vivi is at a medium level with it. Jair masters of genjutsu whereas Vivi does very bad and Daniel is more or less good at it. Vivi does exceedingly well in taijustu, but Daniel is horrible at it and Jair has a bit of talent in it. Together the team is third to Reina's and Eiko's team. Like most of the other teams, Team Kei gets along and often act like brothers and sisters when they get into a petty arguement. Kei is a father-figure and idol to the boys and often gets into arguements with them as with any relationship between a father and his sons. On the other hand he shows his attraction to Vivi often times and has shown his affection for her on numerous occasions, for example: when they sparred against each other for the second time in Book 1 he pinned her to the ground and kissed her. Despite his romantic feelings for Vivi he sincerely care for her and her happiness, shown when she falls in love with Iruka Umino. Team Ichiro *Sensei: Ichiro Abarai *Members: Tanya, Elsa, Dana Team Ichiro consists of Tanya, Elsa and Dana of the Shinsei world. This team is mismatched on purpose due to Ichiro's request. He wanted to make the team live and learn by his motto, "You have to work with what you have". At first the team didn't do very well on missions and were often given D and C rank missions because of it. Because of this they were driven to become better. They are considered amongst one of the most hard working teams in the Hokage 18. Tanya has the power to multiply herself without having to use hand seals. Elsa has the ability to control the element of water. Dana has the power to steal chakra. Ichiro often show his indifferent side towards the girls and this is also another reason why the girls began pushing themselves, to recieve his approval and praise. Team Nobuo *Sensei: Nobuo Yamada *Members: Fayiz, Zinna, Elisa Consisting of Fayiz, Zinna and Elisa Team Nobuo is a fairly strong group. The team though, often feels as if it were only two people were in it due to the fact that Elisa prefers to not fight. Fayiz's super-strength and Zinna's chakra arrows make up for her lack of effort and fighting. The two don't mind this and accept Elisa's peaceful attitude. But when provoked or when the situation calls for it Elisa will stand up for her team and fight. Nobuo is a very compassionate person and will often times fight in Elisa's place and do his best to protect her from harm. Fayiz and Zinna the majority of the time argue and fight, but at the end of the day they will put aside their differences and fight side-by-side. Yonjin : ''Main Article: Yonjin The Yonjin are four kunoichi within the Juuhachi who are able to control one of the four elements. Numbers 1 (Jenny), 3 (Ana), 9 (Vivi) and 11 (Elsa) can control Air, Fire, Earth and Water (respectively) with ease. The Yonjin are also the four strongest members of the Juuhachi and have skills that can possibly surpass the legendary Sannin. Trivia *All the Juuhachi introduced themselves to the Third Hokage in their respective numerical orders. *All members of the Juuhachi have, at some point, been approached by both the Akatsuki and Orochimaru and were asked to either be their allies or join them. All members declined. The only few that contemplated were Fayiz, Tanya and Vivi. Vivi is the only one who has a relationship with an Akatsuki member. *All members of the Juuhachi have a partner who complements their fighting style. *Juuhachi literally means 18. *The number eighteen in many cultures is associated with a teenager finally becoming an adult, tying in with the Hokage 18's fears of growing up. *18 years after the Hokage 18 arrive in the ninja world the Shinsei jutsu will seal and the Juuhachi will remain forever in whichever world they choose to live in. *As of Book 3, the Hokage 18 have disbanded since 6 members left for Shinsei and 6 have left and joined other villages. Daniel is still considered a Konoha shinobi even though he is travelling with Jiraya. *The majority of the Hokage 18 have a talent that is non-ninja related.